characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Terra is one of the three main characters from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Background Terra is one of the apprentices of Master Eraqus. He spent most of his life in the Land of Departure, training alongside Aqua and Ventus. However, his life started to change on the day of his final exam to become a Keyblade Master. While he was being judged by Eraqus and Xehanort, he showed his inner darkness. This caught Xehanort's attention. After being alerted by Eraqus, Aqua and him went to visit the different worlds where the mysterious Unversed started appearing. During his journey, he tried to get rid of the darkness in his heart, but his encounters with Xehanort made him believe that darkness could not be eliminated, and instead, should be used in balance with light. This eventually led to him contributing on the death of Eraqus, just as Xehanort had schemed. Full of rage, he battled against Xehanort, who defeated him and stole his body. However, his will and love for his friends allowed him to live on as the spirit inside of his armor, the Lingering Will. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility.' *'Master Swordsman:' He is one of the most powerful and skilled Keyblade wielders known to man. Although he hasn't been officially recognized to be a Keyblade Master, he's proved time and time again that he's on par with the likes of Xehanort, Eraqus, and Aqua. *'Attack Commands:' Terra is, physically, the strongest member of his group, and this can be seen by the sheer amount of physical attack commands in his arsenal. **'Quick Blitz:' Terra performs a fast leaping strike. **'Blitz:' Terra performs a rapid succession of Quick Blitzes. **'Meteor Crash:' Extremely powerful attack that has Terra leap high into the air, then crashing down on the enemy, followed by a barrage of meteors. **'Sliding Dash:' Terra flies towards the foe at highblade, Keyblade first, causing plenty of damage. **'Fire Dash:' Terra covers his Keyblade with fire and charges at the enemy. **'Dark Haze:' Terra cloaks himself with pure darkness, and charges towards the enemy. This attack has a chance of inflicting instant death. **'Sonic Blade:' Terra repeatedly charges towards the enemy at blistering speeds. **'Chaos Blade:' Terra imbues his Keyblade with darkness and repeatedly teleports next to the enemy to strike them. **'Zantetsuken:' Terra performs a blindingly fast strike that instantly destroys most enemies. **'Strike Raid:' Terra throws his Keyblade at the enemy in a boomerang-like fashion. **'Freeze Raid:' A version of Strike Raid that freezes enemies solid upon contact. **'Fire Surge:' Terra surrounds himself with fire and dashes towards the enemy. **'Thunder Surge:' Terra surrounds himself with electricity and charges at the enemy. **'Aerial Slam:' Terra throws the opponent upwards twice, and then proceeds to throw them down. **'Ars Solum:' Extremely powerful combination of attacks. **'Poison Edge:' Terra imbues his Keyblade with Poison, and strikes the enemy with it. **'Blizzard Edge:' Terra imbues his Keyblade with ice, and strikes the enemy with it. **'Stun Edge:' Terra strikes the enemy with his Keyblade, stunning them for a few seconds. **'Fire Strike:' Terra covers his Keyblade with fire and performs a spinning attack. **'Confusion Strike:' Terra performs a strike that confuses the enemy. **'Binding Strike:' Terra performs a strike that paralyzes the enemy for a short time. **'Brutal Blast:' Terra releases powerful energy that knocks enemies away, while dealing massive damage. **'Magnet Spiral:' Terra draws enemies in with magic, and then punishes them with a spinning attack. **'Windcutter:' Terra creates a large tornado that causes great damage. **'Limit Storm:' Terra performs a spinning attack that creates blue waves of energy. **'Collision Magnet:' Terra creates a magnetic beam that he uses to grab enemies and use them as weapons against other foes. **'Geo Magnet:' A leaping strike which causes giant boulders to burst from the earth and deal additional damage. **'Sacrifice:' Performs an extremely powerful strike, at the cost of most of his health. *'Magic Commands: '''While not his strongest quality, Terra is quite adept in magic usage, and he knows many elemental spells. **'Firaga:' Terra shoots a homing fireball from the tip of his Keyblade. **'Dark Firaga:' Shoots a ball of darkness at the enemy. Has a chance to bind the enemy. **'Fission Firaga:' A version of Firaga that explodes upon contact with the enemy. **'Crawling Fire:' Terra shoots a small-moving fireball that damages the enemy multiple times. **'Blizzaga:' Terra shoots a ball of ice that may freeze the opponent. **'Thundaga:' Terra zaps all nearby foes with powerful lightning. **'Curaga:' Terra heals a huge portion of his health. **'Esuna:' Heals all status ailments that Terra may have (poison, confusion, etc.) **'Mine Shield:' Terra sets up a row of magical explosives in front of him. **'Mine Square:' Terra sets up up to six magic explosives around him. **'Zero Graviga:' Terra manipulates gravity around him to immobilize foes. Inflicts residual damage on the affected enemies. **'Magnega:' Terra sets up a magnetic trap that draws enemies in while dealing great damage. **'Aeroga:' A wind spell that sends enemies flying while damaging them. **'Warp:' Teleports enemies off existence. Only works on relatively weak enemies. **'Deep Freeze:' Powerful ice attack that affects all enemies within range. **'Mega Flare:' Shoots a powerful fireball that causes a massive explosion upon contact with the enemy. **'Quake:' Terra summons rock pillars that greatly damage the enemy. **'Meteor:' Terra summons a large meteor that comes crashing down onto the battlefield. **'Transcendence:' Creates an inescapable anti-gravity field that consumes enemies while sending them flying. **'Mini:' Decreases the enemies' size. While the enemies are reduced, Terra can simply step on them to kill them. **'Blackout:' Temporarily blinds all enemies within range. **'Ignite:' Sets a locked-on foe on fire. **'Confuse:' Causes confusion on all nearby enemies. **'Bind:' Traps foes, making them unable to move for a while. **'Poison:' Inflicts the Poison status upon enemies. **'Slow:' Slows down time for nearby enemies. **'Stopga:' Completely halts the enemies' movements for 8 seconds. **'Sleep:' Puts all nearby enemies to sleep. *'Movement/Action Commands:' He may be the slowest member of his team, but that doesn't mean he's unable to move quickly. He has incredible mobility, and he can help himself using Movement Commands. With his Action commands, he can perform many defensive actions. **'Air Slide:' Terra is able to dash in midair at great speeds. **'Ice Slide:' Terra cloaks himself with ice to be able to hurt his enemies while evading their attacks. **'Sonic Impact:' A follow-up to his regular sliding maneuver that allows him to hurt enemies. **'Renewal Block: Terra recovers health after successfully blocking an enemy's attack. **'''Stun Block: Stuns enemies after blocking their attacks. **'Poison Block:' Inflicts the Poison status effect onto foes after blocking their attacks. **'Counter Hammer:' After blocking an attack, Terra strikes the ground and causes a large shockwave that greatly damages enemies. **'Payback Fang:' After being knocked into the air by an enemy attack, Terra quickly counterattacks. *'Shotlock Commands:' Thanks to his Shotlock abilities, Terra is able to target multiple enemies at once, and then attack them with powerful barrages of attacks. **'Meteor Shower:' Terra shoots homing blasts of energy at the enemy. At his most powerful, Terra can release hundreds of blasts immediately. **'Flame Salvo:' Terra shoots homing fireballs at incredible speed. **'Chaos Snake:' He shoots projectiles that zigzag at the enemy and cause confusion on them. **'Dark Volley:' Terra shoots many homing dark projectiles. **'Ragnarok:' Terra shoots many fusilades of magic bullets at the enemy. **'Thunderstorm:' Terra shoots multiple salvos of lightning. **'Bio Barrage:' Terra shoots many projectiles that poison the enemy. **'Photon Charge: '''Terra cloaks himself with light, and rushes at the enemy at high speeds. **'Absolute Zero:' Terra cloaks himself with ice, and charges at the enemy at high speeds, causing ice damage. **'Lightning Ray:' Terra cloaks himself with electricity, and charges at the enemy at high speeds. **'Sonic Shadow:' Terra cloaks himself with darkness, and charges at the enemy at high speeds, binding the enemy. **'Ultima Cannon:' Terra's Ultimate Shotlock. He transforms his Keyblade into a huge cannon, and uses it to fire explosive blasts that destroy anything they touch. *'Command Styles:' One of Terra's strongest attributes is his ability to switch combat styles mid-battle, making him an unpredictable opponent. **'Critical Impact:' A Level 1 Command Style that relies on slow, but heavy hits. Its finisher consists of Terra jumping in the air, charging energy and slamming his Keyblade into the ground. The impact creates a huge shockwave. **'Firestorm:' A Level 1 fire-based Command Style that surrounds Terra with a fiery aura. The finisher consists of Terra jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. **'Diamond Dust:' A Level 1 ice-based Command Style that surrounds Terra with an icy aura. The finisher consists of Terra summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatters after a certain time and damages enemies. **'Rockbreaker:' A Level 2 Command Style that gives Terra many rock-based attacks. The finisher of this Command Style has Terra summoning three large earth crystals from the ground and sending them to damage enemies. **'Dark Impulse:' A Level 2 darkness-based Command Style that greatly increases Terra's strength and range. The finisher consists of Terra hiding in his shadow, appearing under his enemy and performing an uppercut with a dark claw. **'Bladecharge:' A Level 2 Command Style that allows Terra's Keyblade to extend several metres. This greatly increases his strength and reach. The finisher consists of Terra spinning the blade to hit surrounding enemies, then smashing it into the ground. **'Rythm Mixer:' A Level 2 Command Style that allows Terra to use sound-based attacks. The final portion of the finisher consists of the user reappearing and causing a shockwave, damaging nearby enemies. **'Frozen Fortune:' A Command style that gives Terra ice cream-based attacks. The finisher consists of the user summoning multiple balls of ice that shatter after certain time, damaging enemies. Very unlikely to use in battle. *'Finish Commands:' After performing a long enough chain of attacks, Terra can perform powerful finishing moves that deal massive damage. He's also invincible while using them. **'Finish:' A four hit combo that consists of Terra performing a leaping strike. **'Heat Slash:' Two-stage flaming spin the deals fire damage. **'Rising Rock:' Four-hit combo that generates a shockwave and rock debris. %0% chance to stun foes. **'Dark Star:' Two-hit spin that generates a shockwave and three falling meteors. May stun or blind foes. **'Gold Rush:' Jumping slash that generates money on impact. **'Surprise!:' Four-hit combo that generates money and HP recovery items. **'Ramuh's Judgement:' Five hit combo that deals Thunder-type damage. **'Twisted Hours:' Keyblade throw that may inflict the Slow or Stop conditions. **'Heal Strike:' Three-hit spinning attack that recovers Terra's health. **'Explosion:' Terra leaps into the air and generates a powerful shockwave upon impact. **'Demolition:' Terra's most powerful Finish Command. It consists of five consecutive explosions that Terra can guide to maximize damage output. It has a 50% chance to stun opponents. Equipment *'Keyblades:' Powerful key-shaped swords that contain extreme power. They can be used to unlock anything, including a person's heart. They can only be used by those who have proven to be worthy. Terra can call them at will. He has four models exclusive to him. **'Earthshaker:' Terra's default Keyblade. It has short reach, but it packs quite a punch. **'Ends of the Earth:' An upgraded version of Earthshaker. It has longer reach, and it increases Terra's physical and magic power. It can also turn into a cannon. **'Darkgnaw:' A Keyblade of Darkness. It has the same faults as Earthshaker, but this one increases his strength even further. **'Chaos Ripper:' An upgraded version of Darkgnaw. It has a long reach, and grants Terra massive physical strength, but it also decreases his magic power. *'Keyblade Glider:' A vehicle that Terra can use at any time by transforming his Keyblade into it. It can travel through space at massive speeds, and it's able to create barriers around itself to protect Terra from damage. *'Keyblade Armor:' Special armor that allows Terra to travel through the Lanes Between without being consumed by the darkness. It greatly increases his defense, and it allows him to breath in space. Alternate Forms Lingering Will After having his body stolen away by Xehanort, Terra's will managed to live on inside of his Keyblade Armor. As the Lingering Will, Terra becomes one of the most powerful characters in the Kingdom Hearts series, and he gains many new abilities. *'Ability Sealing:' He's able to temporarily seal one of the opponent's abilities. This renders the foe unable to use the sealed ability until Terra loses focus. *'Attack Drones:' Terra is able to summon remote drones that shoot beams at the enemy. *'Gliding Slash: The Lingering Will hovers off the ground and rushes at the opponent to deliver a series of three thrusts. *'''Keyblade Bow: He converts his Keyblade into a bow before launching powerful homing projectiles that trap his foe in a triangular seal that rapidly drains their stamina and prevents them from using any of their abilities. *'Keyblade Drill:' Terra transforms his Keyblade into a drill, and drives it through the opponent. *'Keyblade Whip:' His Keyblade becomes a bladed whip. While it deals less damage than its normal configuration, the Lingering Will can swing it much more quickly, allowing him to strike foes around him multiple times before they can react. *'Rage Awakened:' Terra enters a berserker mode that greatly increases his power and speed, allowing him to perform extremely powerful and hard to dodge combo. Feats Strength *Can cut down armoured foes without much problem. *Physically stronger than Aqua, who can parry blows from the χ-blade, which holds as much power as the Kingdom Hearts. *Physically stronger than Ventus and Vanitas. *As the Lingering Will, he's the strongest foe Sora can fight. Speed *Destroyed several Unversed in less than a second. *Dodged blasts from Braig's arrowguns, which travel at the speed of light. *Dodged a speeding car. *His Keyblade Glider can travel through the Lanes Between at speeds faster than light. *Can keep up with Vanitas and Xehanort at the same time. *Can keep up with Monstro, who can outmaneuver Sora's Gummi Ship. *As the Lingering Will, capable of moving faster than Sora. Durability *Took hits from Braig's arrowguns. *Took hits from dozens of Keyblades being used by Vanitas. *Can tank being attacked with a mountain-sized pillar by Xehanort. *Got to live on after having his body stolen from him. *Took many, many blows from Sora at his strongest. Skill *Rightfully defeated Master Eraqus in combat. *Defeated Zack when he was being controlled by Hades. *Defeated Youn Xehanort, and Xehanort's armor. *As the Lingering Will, defeated Terra-Xehanort. *Considered by many one of the most difficult bosses in the series. Weaknesses *The darkness inside of him can easily be used against him by those who can manipulate darkness. *He is propense to go into a state of blind rage. Fun Facts *He shares his name with another Square-Enix character, Terra Brandford, from the Final Fantasy series. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Knights Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Archers Category:Whip Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Featured Profiles